


Gifted kid burnout

by Laila_2802



Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Failing classes, Hurt No Comfort, School, Self-Hatred, Streaming, Tommy centric, but nothing terrible is happening, dont worry, maybe triggering????, struggling in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laila_2802/pseuds/Laila_2802
Summary: Tommy's failing his second class that year and feels worthless, he just wants to go back to last year.-------Technically this could be read as a stand alone but the family dynamics are explained inthis fic.
Series: Tommy's (really not good) college life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Gifted kid burnout

**Author's Note:**

> I did no research on gifted kid burnout syndrome I just thought the title would fit. Don't take this as a reliable source for information on the syndrome for I have basically no idea.

This is the worst feeling in the world for Tommy. The teacher complementing another student after giving him the news that he almost fails the class.  
It's a nice teacher, letting him pass even when he knows Tommy should fail the class but the complements to the other student are just too much. 

Tommy always was in top of his class, effortlessly. Always written the best grades without studying and overall was a great student. Teachers used to take him as an example of good grades.  
It always was "Take Tommy for an example." or "Tommy did great, sadly he's the only one, you should be more like him"  
He was never bullied for being good. No one believed him that he never studied but he was proud. That was, for a long time, his only speciality. 

And now he is sitting here listening to the teacher rambling about how his classmate wrote the best exam the teacher has seen in all his 33 years of teaching.  
It was always Tommy being praised like that and now he's looked at with pity, if at all. 

He knows his friends from is other school wouldn't belive him.  
He knows Tubbo will still be his best friend even if he's not as good in school anymore.  
He knows that his father will still be proud of him and would support him in every decision he would make, even if he would drop out.  
He knows his brother, Wilbur, would still play games with him and play on his guitar for him.  
He knows his other brother, Techno, wouldn't think less of him, because techno always had the best grades.  
He knows all this bit he still feels like he's less than he was last year.  
He's disappointed in himself and he wants to show his teachers how good he is, what he can do but he's too demotivated to do that and that disappoints him even further.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this directly after coming home from history lessons today so yeah basically me venting about my grade.  
> Hope you enjoyed?


End file.
